Minecraftia High School
by Innocentangel5500
Summary: Candy is new at Minecraftia High, she needs to make friends and meets a strange guy named Mitch. Can she survive High School with her new and possibly untrustworthy friends? You can join this story with unimaginable twists and turns by PMing me and please, make a request on who you want in the story. WARNING: YouTubers found here!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fellow Minecrafters! This is my first Minecraft fan fiction and I hope you enjoy! R&R and enjoy!**

**Minecraftia High Chapter 1:**

I was running down the concrete sidewalk. It was bad enough that I was going to be late on my FIRST FRIGGIN' DAY! What a predicament I'm in. Sighing, I just pushed forward, I had to get to school. I glanced at my phone, checking the time, and instantly regretted it. I ran into something, or rather, someone. I fell to the ground with a groan.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I screeched, looking up. Only to meet a hand in my face.

"Sorry dood, I wasn't paying attention." said the boy in front of me. I gawked at him. He had shaggy brown hair with eyes to match. He was wearing a checkered pattern jacket with a plain white tee underneath. Also, he wore denim jeans and grey converse. He was smirking at me and I flushed lightly.

"Like what you see?" he asked. My eyes widened and I smacked his hand away. Picking myself up, I dusted off my skirt and frowned at him. He was taller than me, by a lot.

"As if! As much as I would _love _to stick around, I gotta go. I'm late for school." I said as I waltzed off. I placed my hands on my cheeks, scowling as I felt the warmth radiating off of them.

**-At School-**

As I opened the doors, I immediately ducked, because some stupid idiot shot an arrow and it zipped past my friggin' face! Laughter erupted inside the school as I shoved past people, trying to get to the office. When I finally reached it, I sighed in relief and walked in. The secretary behind the desk glanced up at me from her keyboard and smiled. Her fiery red hair bounced as she stood up and walked to me. Pushing up her glasses, she extended her hand. I smiled and happily shook it.

"Hello! My name is Jennifer. You must be the new student, right?" she asked, shaking my hand gently. I nodded.

"Yes, my name is Candy, or CandyGalDoesMC." I said lightly.

"Nice to meet you Candy! Let me get you your schedule." Jenny said as she walked to a file cabinet. Skimming through thousands of documents, she finally pulled out a white slip of paper. Handing it to me, I proceeded in leaving the room, searching for my classes. The halls were now vacant, giving me peace and quiet I wanted. Now it was easier to roam around and get used to my new surroundings.

After wandering around for like, EVER, I finally reached my first class, CraftSkillz101. I entered slowly, trying not to draw attention to myself. Too late, they were immediately fixated their gaze on me. Silently groaning, I gave the teacher my note. He nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling to the class. Great.

"Class, it appears we have a new student. What's your name dear? Username too, if you don't mind." he asked. Sighing in annoyance, I stuck my hands in my white and turquoise stripped hoodie.

"My name is Candy Pop or CandyGalDoesMC." I stated, pulling out a lollipop from my pocket and popping it into my mouth. People still stared at me incredulously. Boys especially.

"Miss Pop, you may sit next to Mitch. Mitch, please raise your hand." the teacher said, pointing towards the back of the class. A hand rose, revealing a plaid red and white jacket sleeve. It looked hauntingly familiar to me. I began to walk to the back, and immediately widened my eyes at the boy. It was the guy from this morning! I groaned and trudged into the empty crafting bench and seat, sitting down. I placed my bag on the ground and began to craft like the rest of the class.

"I just keep running into you, huh?" I heard the guy, Mitch, say with a chuckle. Glancing up, I caught his mirthful gaze as a smirk spread onto his face.

"Just can't get enough of me can you?" he said, laughing softly at my now flushed face. I quickly averted my eyes, trying to calm my racing heart.

I was in the middle of crafting a bow and arrow, when I was tapped lightly on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl my age tugging at her rainbow hair. She was wearing a warriors outfit, but it had a girlish charm to it. Her neon yellow eyes shyly peered at me, before returning to stare at the ground.

"Hello." I said politely. The girl in front of me flinched and began to back away from me slowly. Surprise and shock was written on her face.

"H-Hi." she stuttered, inching away still.

"My name is Candy! What's yours?" I asked, extending my hand for her to shake. She let out a small 'eep' from my movements, before moving further away.

"I just want to know your name." I said, frowning a bit. The shy girl moved towards me, extending her hand and shaking mine gently.

"M-My names Melanie. Or MelaMelon01." she said, slowly allowing a smile to creep onto her face. I smiled back warmly. We began chatting all throughout the rest of the class, our likes and dislikes raveling into my mind like a book. Mel and I were not so different. As the bell rang, we parted ways, giggling and waving. Melanie also promised me that she would sit with me at lunch. As I turned, I ran into a hard surface. AGAIN!

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention." I said, cursing myself for my clumsiness. I glanced up and saw another guy in front of me. He was a few inches taller than me and was… very fluffy. Some sort of Baca. His black eyes stared down at me, smiling. His outfit was a tuxedo and a red tie.

"No, it was my fault dood! You're new aren't you?!" he said, patting my shoulder and speaking with enthusiasm. I just giggled, causing the fluffy man to stare at me in confusion. I nodded.

"My name's Candy. Or CandyGalDoesMC!" I introduced.

"My name is Jerome. Or ASFJerome. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Jerome replied, shaking my hand.

"Um, if it's not too much to ask, could you show me how to get to… PVP class?" I asked, embarrassed as I checked my schedule. The Baca smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I was just going there after I waited for a friend of mine!" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sweet! So, who's your friend you're waiting for?" I asked.

"His username is TheBajanCanadian, but his name's…" he was cut off by someone behind me, "Hey Biggums! Long time no see dood!" I froze, knowing that remembered voice. Turning quickly, I frowned when I saw Mitch behind me. Mitch glanced down at me and smirked. Yes, if you hadn't noticed, I am kinda short.

"Hey Candy!" he said, actually replacing his smirk with a real, true smile. I was baffled by his sudden mood change.

"Mitch, you already know her?" I heard Jerome ask. Mitch moved his gaze away from me.

"Yep, you could say we ran into each other on the way here. Or, she ran into me. Literally." he joked, causing Fluffy to bark out a laugh. My cheeks flared up in embarrassment, resulting in them both laughing their asses off. People walking around stared at us like we were weirdo's. We were though.

"Okay ladies! Enough girly giggles, we have to get to class!" I said, gaining their full attention. I began pouting when we didn't start moving, and they both blushed immediately at my cuteness. No one messes with an adorable girl! If they do, they crash and burn.

"Lets head to class Mitch." Jerome stated quickly.

"Yes, lets!" Mitch replied, as we started moving down the hallway, which still had a few students roaming the grounds. I smirked at my victory.

**-Mitch's P.O.V.-**

I watched Candy as she walked ahead of me, her lavender skirt swaying from side to side, as well as her long, wavy caramel hair. I blushed again at the thought of her pouting face. Something was different about her than the other girls in this school, that thing made my heart race. Was it her sapphire blue eyes? Her lightly freckled cheeks? Her dimpled and cheeky smile? I didn't know. I only smiled as I followed her and Jerome, who was in front. While on our way to class, I kept my eyes on her. Only her.

**A/N: Thank you guys for taking your time to read the beginning of my first Minecraft fanfiction. MelaMelon01 is my actual friends account name. Who do you think she should be paired up with? Who do you want to see in this story? Want to be apart of the story? Then send you Minecraft skins to me, with your username, name, and personality. PM me, review it, do whatever you want. I want you guys to be apart of my story. R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter, or whatever I may make. Love you guys, BBBYYYYEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Wow, 3 reviews, favorites, AND 4 followers already? I also got OC requests already! Thanks you guys! Special thanks to AlexandriCP for being my first reviewer! Here is a cookie! [::] Now, lets begin this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these YouTubers, they own themselves. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2:**

**-Candy's P.O.V.-**

As we entered the arena-like classroom, we instantly became separated and were placed with partners. I was partnered with a guy. He, of course, was taller than me. He was wearing dark black shades and short, curly brown hair. It's hard to explain what he was wearing, but he did have black gloves on. Plus, he had an amethyst and gold lined amulet on. I turned and placed out my hand for him to shake.

"Hey, my name's Candy!" I said, smiling at the guy next to me, my hand still outstretched. He glanced at me.

"Hi, my name's Sky. I also go by Adam, SkythekidRS, or SkyDoesMinecraft." he said, staring at me and shaking my hand. At least, I think he was looking at me. It was pretty hard to tell.

"Nice to meet you Sky! I hope we can be friends." I said with enthusiasm, smiling. Sky smiled back.

"Me too." he replied. I brought my attention back to the battling area, where partners were duking it out with each other. Adam and I were pretty far back in line, so we were most likely going to be one of the last duo's to fight. The line was slow, so we chatted away like little birds.

"Where did you get that golden amulet?" I asked. Sky only looked over at me, confused.

"What's gold?" he asked back. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"The amulet you're wearing, its lined in gold right?" I said, holding his accessory in my hands, tracing the gold around the amethyst in front of him. Realization dawned on his features almost instantly, a smile rising on his face.

"Oh, this isn't geold." Sky started, mispronouncing gold, "This is majestic budder, one of the bestest things ever created." he exclaimed, acting as though budder was his own god. It probably was. I only giggled and watched as Mitch and some other dude fight. The other guy had dark brown hair that concealed one of his dark blue eyes. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and regular denim jeans. Around his neck were black and green headphones.

"Go Ty! Beat him!" Sky shouted. I quirked my head in confusion and stared at the battle.

"Who's Ty?" I asked, not taking my off the battle commencing before me. My eyes seemed to stay on Mitch.

"Ty, or Deadlox, is one of my best friends. Mitch is my friend too, but I'd rather root for the underdog, plus, I've known Ty longer." Sky explained. I only nodded in response.

"Deadlox is down! TheBajanCanadian is the winner!" the referee on the sidelines yelled, tweeting the whistle around his neck. Deadlox was pinned on the ground by Mitch, his stone sword pressed against his neck. Sweat beaded down both of their faces, their breathes labored.

"GG Ty! GG! Good game you two!" Sky called, clapping fro his two friends. I clapped as well, watching Mitch help his friend up and patting his back. As they walked past us, Mitch winked at me. Heat rose to my cheeks and I turned away from him, not wanting him to see my embarrassment. The next pairing was the Fluffy and some other girl. She had straight red hair with a purple streak and a red shirt. She also had black jeans and a star bracelet that could be clearly seen on her wrist. The battle was quick, Fluffy being the winner. The girl only laughed as she sat up, dusting off her shirt. Jerome tried to help her up, but she just waved him off. He only shrugged his shoulders and jumped in the air with victory on his face.

"I won the Hunger Games!" he screamed, causing an uproar of laughter from everyone, I even chortled a bit. Match after match, it went on, then it was my turn. Adam and I stood in opposite corners. We were given a stone sword and a bow with five arrows. Sky had determination written all over his noticeable face. My ears began ringing at the thought of everyone watching our match, watching me. Taking four deep breathes, I heard the refs' whistle blow, signaling the start of the match. I held a defensive stance, my sword held tightly in my grasp and my bow slung across my back. I watched as Sky made the first move, running up to me with his sword swung over his head. I only stood my ground, prepared for such a move. As Adam tried to bring his sword down on my face, I dodged it with a second to spare, sliding to the side. Sky turned and looked at me, baffled. He turned and swung again, but I ducked, the sword missing by a hair, literally, I saw a speck of my hair fall from being cut. Sky was only groaning at his bad PVP skills. It was my turn now. I looked at Sky, who was already sweating a bit from trying too hard. I noticed that he wasn't even paying attention to me and I smirked a slit bit menacingly. Running towards him, I tried to make sure my steps were light, silent. I slashed him in the back and he yelped in surprise. He turned to look at me, but I just flipped over his shoulder, so I was on the other side of him. I choked back a giggle. Taping his shoulder, I watched him jump in fright. I let loose my laugh and nearly fell to the floor. He swung at me again and I only side stepped. I ran to a fence on one of the corners and leaped from it. Taking out my bow and an arrow, I shot Adam in the back of the head. He yelled again and I swung at Sky again. He fell to his knees and I took the chance. I leaped on him and held my blade against his neck. He tapped out and the referee blew his whistle.

"SkythekidRS loses, the new girl, CandyGalDoesMC is the winner." he yelled, and I let Adam go, me and him panting and sweating profusely. I looked around me and everyone was cheering. As I left the arena, everyone patted my back and congratulated me. I smiled and went to sit with Jerome and Mitch. Jerome ran up to me and glopped me. I fell to the ground in surprise.

"Candy! How did you do that?! I've never seen that cool of PVP skills!" Jerome yelled, and I just smiled.

"I was taught to fight ever since I could hold a stick in my hands." I replied, dazing off to the once 'good' memories. The bell rung and Sky and I walked off to Parkour007. Deadlox came with us, trailing behind.

"Why do you hate squids so much?" I asked, picking up the conversation. Ty stepped in between us and decided to finally speak up.

"He doesn't exactly have a great past with those vial mobs, me either, so we made a pact to hate squids forever." Ty replied. I only nodded in response. As we rounded the corner, I heard a scream rip through the halls. I turned towards the noise.

"Did you guys hear that?!" I practically screamed. They nodded next to me. I sprinted down the hall, to the source of the scream. From what I could tell, it was a girls scream. I could hear Ty and Adam behind me, trying to catch up. As I turned another unfamiliar corner, the scream erupted again, but this time, it was cut short. It had come from an abandoned class. I swung open the door and saw the red-headed girl from the last class on the ground, getting hit and kicked in the arms and stomach. Two guys stood towering over her, evil smiles on their face.

"What are you gonna do Eve? You gonna cry for Izzy? Oh wait, she isn't here is she?!" they taunted, drawing out more sobs from the girl on the ground. Anger boiled through me and I walked up to them, tapping them on their shoulder. They turned and only smirked.

"What do you want?" the darker male asked.

"I want you two to back off of that girl you keep beating up." I said bluntly. They just laughed. I closed my eyes and smirked. When I reopened them, I punched both the guys in the face. They fell headfirst and held their noses. They sat up and ran off, luckily for them. Sobs escaped the red head and watched as she glanced up at me. Smiling warmly, I outstretched my hand, to help her up. Tears formed in her eyes, and she latched onto me, hugging the life out of me. I was surprised at first, but eventually hugged her back. I whipped my head to look at the guys behind me, who were watching me and the short girl in my hands.

"Its okay. You're fine now." I shushed, patting the girls red hair. She sniffled and finally calmed.

"My name is Candy. My username is CandyGalDoesMC. What's yours?" I asked, pulling away and standing up. The girl lightly hiccupped and peered up at me through her side-bangs.

"M-My name is E-Eve. My username is Oeve." she said, gripping her now bruising arm.

"Want to be friends?" I asked. A smile drew across Eve's face and she nodded. I helped her up and asked if she wanted to go to the nurses office. She declined the offer and we headed off to our next class. Seems that we had Parkour007 next, together. Ty and Sky trailed behind us, Ty's eyes stuck on Eve the whole trip.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I has been busy doods. Volleyball for school and out of school. I had a big test today and I haven't had the time. Enjoy? Then please review, favorite, and follow. Have any OC requests? Then PM me and I will see what I can do. The pairings so far are:**

**MitchXCandy**

**MelanieXJerome**

**EveXDeadlox**

**MeganXSky**

**Everyone else is fair play. XD**

**Send in requests on who you want to see in this fanfiction and I will do my best. Goodbye. **

**InnocentAngel5500, over and out! Peace off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again guys! Nice to see your smiling faces again!**

**Everyone: *frowns***

**Let me live my life! Haha, anyway, enjoy the chapter and I will see you guys at the end. Read this, for Betty.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Candy P.O.V.**

I entered my Parkour007 class with Eve, our laughs and smiles grabbing everyone's attention. Looking at Eve's arm, I grimaced as I saw a purple bruise begin to form.

"Are you okay Eve? That looked pretty painful. And, who's Izzy?" I asked. Eve's eyes widened and became bleary, and I immediately regretted asking.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said, waving off my last question. Eve smiled glumly, but still she giggled.

"Its okay, I'll tell you another time." Eve said, staring off into space.

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and I turned around, only to be glopped again.

"Candy! We have parkour class together!" I laughed as I saw Melanie's rainbow hair.

"Hey Mel!" I replied, standing up with Melanie still clinging to my body. She let me go with a chortle and looked behind me. Melanie immediately from ecstatic to confused.

"Candy, who are those four behind you?" she asked, pointing towards the others behind me. I turned and saw Eve, Ty, Adam, and… Jerome? Crud, I had forgotten about the guys, but I have no idea where Jerome came from.

"Jerome? Where did you come from dood?" I asked, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I had to use the toilets." he replied bluntly. I only nodded, turning my attention back to Mel, who was staring dreamily at the fluffy Baca.

"Melanie, this is Oeve, Deadlox, SkythekidRS, and ASF Jerome. Their real names are Eve, Ty, Adam, and Jerome. You guys, this is my friend Melanie, or MelaMelon01." I said, introducing everyone in a split second. They all greeted each other with hand shakes. I noticed that when J-Rome and Melanie greeted one another, they both blushed. I smirked.

"Looks like a Baca is in love!" I sang.

"C-Candy i-its…" Jerome and Melanie stuttered, their faces flushed pure red. I only laughed at my two flustered friends.

"Melanie! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you gurl!" a new voice called, running up to Mel. She looked behind her and smiled.

"Megan! Guys, this is my best friend Megan, or DeadTuber. Megan, this is Candy, Eve, Ty, Adam, and Jerome!" she said, greeting us with Megan. Megan had wavy brown hair that ended at her waist and chocolate brown eyes to match. Her skin was pale, but her lips were a rosy red. She was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. On her wrist, was a grey bracelet. I noticed, ironically, that Megan and Eve had on the same outfit.

"Nice to meet you guys! I already know the three mousketeers over there though." she joked, pointing to the guys behind us. I laughed and the four of us girls chatted away while other people entered the parkour simulators. Time flew by and class ended rather quickly, none of us (their group) or the guys getting to try to parkour. It was now lunchtime and we headed to the cafeteria for some num-nums. Once we got our food, we headed to the tables in the outside courtyard. Of course, the guys wanted to sit with us, and I said it was fine and alright with me. We sat underneath a shaded tree and relaxed as a calm, cool breeze settled in the air. Mitch joined us some time later and we had another meet and greet with one another. We joked around and Megan, by far, was the funniest of the group. Before we finished and left, Sky took off his glasses, revealing stunning brown eyes with small go- um, I mean, budder flecks surrounding his pupils.

"Wow Sky! You're eyes are beautiful!" Megan stated, staring deeply into Sky's eyes.

"T-Thanks Meg." Sky stuttered, blushing and putting his shades back on. Megan pouted. I smiled at them and watched as Mel stared at Jerome, who was being a joker with Mitch and tease Sky. I giggled and nearly screamed when I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?!" a very cheery, yet muffled voice called. I smiled and turned around. A guy in a blue spacesuit stood behind me.

"Jason!" I squealed, launching myself at my step-brother. Everyone stared at me with confusion.

"Hey sis!" he said, ruffling my hair. I shoved him and I heard someone clear their throat.

"Um, Candy, how do you know TrueMU?" I heard Mitch ask, confusion and some other emotion swept over his face.

"This guy, or rather, this butt hole, is my step-brother. Our parents married one another, but I kept my last name to keep my mothers maiden name. By the way, Jay, why the hell didn't you wake me up this morning! You knew I had school with you today!" I said slash yelled. It was true, he knew I had school with him today. He only shrugged and started chatting with his friends.

"Hey guys! I have an awesome idea! How about we hang out together after school today! It could be like a sleepover!" Melanie piped up, grabbing our attention. I smiled.

"Jason! Jason! Can we please?! Bubby please!" I begged, pouting at my brother. He only laughed and turned towards the guys.

"What do you think guys? Want to hang out with these cute ladies over here?" he asked. The guys just nodded and I fist pumped the air, causing the guys to laugh. I laughed with them in my own embarrassment and the bell rung for next class. I hugged my bro goodbye and headed to Mobs100. I huffed out a breathe and went to the restroom first, I had to check my hair. Yeah, typical teenage girl, I know. The doors opened and three girls, obviously rich girls, walked in with their stiletto heels clicking behind them. I turned and looked at them. All blonds except one, all wearing something expensive, and all wearing boat loads of makeup. They stopped at me, one on each side of me. I smiled and turned towards them.

"Do you need something?" I asked. They just giggled, the girl in the middles eyes looking at me with pure hate.

"You seem to be getting too buddy with _my_ Mitch. You bitch. Haha, I rhymed!" she said, giggling and glaring at me with a fiery passion. I frowned and backed up against the sink. Her posse laughed with her, the brunette forcing one.

"Well, Mitch doesn't really belong to anyone. He chooses who he belongs to." I say, puffing out my chest a bit. She only snickered and shoved me into the mirror behind me, cracking it slightly. I winced as I felt a piece cut my arm. The girls laughed, and left me to bleed, not like it wasn't the first time. I grabbed a potion from my pocket and quickly swigged it down. The pain went away, and I pulled up my hoodie sleeve. Only a scar, that's okay, it only joined the other ones that were displayed on my skin. I quickly covered them and walked out of the restroom.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur, those girls still keeping a place of caution in the back of my mind. I met up with everyone before we headed to my and Jason's place. Mitch and I chatted on the way there and Jason glared at him. I grabbed our keys and unlocked the door, letting everyone in.

"I have a great way to start this party!" Megan stated, jumping up and down and digging through the refrigerator.

"What Meg?" Melanie asked. Megan pulled out a whiskey bottle, courtesy of my brother, and dumped out the insides.

"How do you guys care for some spin the bottle?" she asked, a creepy smile drawing from her lips. Everyone but Mitch and Eve agreed on doing it, including myself. We went into our living room and sat in a circle, the pixilated beer bottle placed onto the floor.

"Everyone knows the rules and the whole point of this game so lets get this show on the road! I'll go first!" Megan said ecstatically. She spun the bottle with a medium amount of force, it spinning for what seemed like forever, but finally stopped on someone. Adam. Sky widened his eyes, since he took off his shades and blushed deeply. Megan blushed as well and everyone, besides the two, smiled and chuckled. The two moved closer to each other and looked away, before staring at each other for a moment. Sky grasped Megan's cheek and brought his lips onto hers. As soon as it started, it ended and both of them where as red as a rose bush. Megan smiled as her face died down a bit in color.

"Sky, that was awesome." she breathed out, pecking him again on the cheek. Sky was merely shocked, but eventually calmed and smiled back, wrapping an arm around Megan's waist. I laughed and Megan told me it was my turn. I gulped and spun the whiskey bottle as fast as I could. After like, a few minutes, the bottle slowed and stopped, on Mitch. I blushed deeply as everyone snickered, Jason glaring evilly at Mitch. I glanced down at the floor, suddenly interested in the carpet. I heard the shuffling of feet and when I looked up, Mitch was in front of me, smirking his attractive smirk. I blushed harder and felt his hand brush my cheek, before pulling me closer and pressing his lips on mine.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading this and I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait and have a good day or not. **

***starts raining budder and Betty's***

**Me, Sky, and Mitch: HALLELUIAH!**


End file.
